


Pair of Evil

by reginangoh



Series: Pair of mischief [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Steve, Crib, Dark Tony Stark, Depressed Tony Stark, Diapers, Drugs, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Wanda Friendly, Original Character Death(s), Pacifiers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, baby!Bucky, bottles, daddy!Tony, evil!tony, forced age play, non sexual infantilism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: Being left in a Hydra's hideout isn't a good idea, not even an abandoned one. The world hasn't seen or heard from a Stark in years now and Hydra is slowly taking over the world. The Avengers are back together, without Iron Man and War Machine helping them, but they are unable to take Hydra down even with Shield's help.





	1. Chapter 1

"Status report!" Captain America take down another Hydra agent as he fight back to back with Bucky.

"We are almost in, give us a few more minutes and we will have all of Hydra's dirty secrets." Black Widow's voice come from his ear piece. 

"Hurry it up, they are bringing in more reinforcements!" Bucky block the attacks with his metal arm.

"Okay we got it! We're heading back to the ship now!" 

"Go! We'll cover you!" Steve hates fighting without his shield but he left it with Tony and no one has ever been able to find either of them. 

They were told that everyone is safely on the ship and were about to leave when Steve noticed a bomb at the side. "Get down!" He yelled, he tackle Bucky to the ground and shield him with his body. 

The explosion wasn't strong enough to kill them but it did weaken them to the point they are struggling to stay awake. 

The last thing Steve remembered seeing before passing out is the bottom half of Iron Man's famous Red and Gold suit.

______________________________________________________________________

Steve groan softly as he slowly come back to consciousness, he force open his eyes and look around the room he is in. His eyes immediately landed on a small figure curled up on the floor, he got up slowly and walk towards the figure. "Are you alright?" He asked softly as he knee next to the figure and gasped softly when he turn her over to see Regina, Tony's adopted daughter who disappeared with him. "Regina? Regina, wake up." He shake her gently. 

Regina growl unhappily but she force herself to sit up. "What?" She frowned up at Steve, she was supposed to be watching him but she got so bored she fell asleep. 

"Are you alright? Do you know where we are?" He has always felt guilty for leaving Tony behind and never been able to find them.

"I'm fine and of course I know where I am." She yawn softly as she stood up. "Wait here, I need to go get Daddy."

Steve grab her arm before she can leave. "Wait, if you where both fine why didn't you come back?"

"Because we can't." Tony said as he enter the room. "Nice to see you again, Cap. How have you been?" He smirked. 

"Tony!" Steve let go of Regina and run to his side. "I'm so sorry for leaving you when you needed me the most...wait, why can't you leave?"

Tony completely ignore Steve's apology. "Because of this." He pull his collar aside to show the shock collar.

"What!? Who would do something like this!?" Steve moves to remove the collar only for Tony to hit his hand away. "Don't you want it removed?" He snapped at Tony, he didn't mean to, he is just so mad at whoever put that in Tony. 

"Of course I want it off!" Tony growled. "But if I mess with or remove the collar Regina will be shot with so much electrical that she would die instantly and I am not going to risk it!"

Steve immediately feels bad. "Oh got...I'm so sorry, Tony...I didn't know..."

Tony sigh softly. "Don't worry about it, you didn't know. Look, I will try to keep you from being used as a weapon."

"You're going to be our reward for being good." Regina said from behind Steve to get his attention. "Don't worry, we won't let Red Skull get his hands on you."

"Red Skull!?" Steve's eyes widen as he turn around to look at Regina. 

Which was all Tony need to inject Steve with something strong enough to knock the super soldier out.

Regina step aside to let Steve fall to the ground instead of catching him. "Well you are done with Bucky faster than I thought, but do we really had to go through this? It's stupid." Regina raise an eyebrow at her father.

Tony chuckle softly as he pick Steve up by the back of his shirt and throw him over his shoulder. "We want them to trust us, Love. This way they would think that we are protecting them." He said as he carry Steve to another room.

Regina huffed softly as she follow him. "Fine."

______________________________________________________________________

When Steve woke up he feels weak, weaker than he had been when he was still a sickly child, he tried get up but his body just don't have enough strength to pull himself up. For some reason his eyes start watering when he is unable to get up and it didn't take long for him to start crying. 

"Hey baby boy, what's wrong?" Tony asked as he lean into the crib and pick Steve up. "Shh...it's alright, Daddy is here..." He whispered softly as he rock Steve and gently rubbing his back. "Your diaper isn't wet, are you hungry? Is that why you're ao grumpy?"

Steve should be asking so many questions, how is Tony able to pick him up so easily? Why is he feel so weak and unable to control his emotions? Why is he in a diaper!? But he is too upset that he wasn't able to sit up on his own that he just cling onto Tony and cry at the top of his lungs. 

"Okay okay, hold your horses." Regina came in shaking a bottle of milk. 

"Now now, you know your brother is still young." Tony turn to take the bottle from Regina. 

Regina roll her eyes when she saw the amused look in Tony's eyes and hand him the bottle. "Whatever." 

Tony chuckle softly as he hold the bottle over Steve's lips. "Your sister is still so grumpy that you woke her up." He said teasingly. 

Steve keep his mouth shut and turn his head away. "No..." He mutter softly even though tears are still flowing down his cheeks.

"Come on, Baby boy. You'll feel better after you've had some milk in your tummy." It took a while but he finally managed to get Steve to drink the milk. "That's it, Dear. Drink it all up." He smirked down at Steve.

Steve is slowly getting tired as he drink the milk so he mistake the evil smirk as a kind smile and he smile back up at Tony sleepily. He gently push on the bottle once he is done and yawn softly. 

Tony place the bottle down and gently pat Steve's back until he let out a burp. "Good boy." He gently kiss the top of Steve's head before placing him back into his crib. "Sleep well, Baby boy." He smiled before walking out with Regina, take the milk bottle with him as he leaves. 

"Before you ask, yes I did put his medicine inside and it should be Bucky's turn to wake up soon." Regina said once the door closed behind them.

"Good girl." Tony kiss the top of Regina's head. "Come on, we should get ready for him, I'm sure he will be upset when he realised that he had lost his metal arm."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was right about Bucky crying when he wakes up. Nothing good ever happen when he loses his arm so when Bucky notice his arm is missing he starts crying in fear.

Tony immediately reach into his crib and pick him up. "Calm down, Dear. You're safe. Daddy isn't going to let anyone hurt you." He said softly as he rock him gently while patting his back to calm him down. 

Bucky continue crying as he cling onto Tony and bury his face into his chest. Tony continues comforting him as he cry so he didn't take long for him to slowly calm down and relax in Tony's arms.

"Good boy." Tony coo softly as he takes out a handkerchief and gently clean Bucky's face. "How about some warm milk, Baby boy? Your big sister is making some for you right now."

"Big sister has already made it and is waiting for Daddy to take the bottle." Regina said from behind Tony.

Tony jump slightly in shock and quickly turn around. "Regina! Don't scare me laugh that! You're going to give your poor old Daddy a heart attack!" He shift Bucky in his arm so he can place a hand over his heart.

Regina smile innocently as Bucky giggle at drama queen Tony. "I didn't scare you, it is your fault that you didn't noticed me. Aren't I right, Bucky?" She gently tickle Bucky's tummy and making him giggle louder.

"Don't get him too excited, Regina. He won't be able to sleep if you do." Tony smile at his children as he takes the bottle and hold it over Bucky's mouth.

Bucky have no problem opening his mouth and drinking the milk. He is still smiling from all the giggling and he is hungry so it didn't take him long to finish the milk.

"Feeling better now, Dear?" Tony smile as he gently pat Bucky's back to get him to burp. 

Bucky burp softly and giggle again, he doesn't understand why he is so happy but after all he has been through he isn't going to question it and enjoy it while it last. Like Steve it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. 

Tony place him back into his crib before leaving with Regina. "You seem to like him more than Steve." He said as he close the door. 

Regina shrug her shoulders. "He had to be Hydra's weapon for years so he deserves a break."

"Well be nice to Steve too, we need him to like the both of us." He place Bucky's bottle next to Steve's. 

Regina sigh softly. "Yeah okay. So are you done with the new weapon? They are sending me on a mission and I would love to try it out." She smiled as she pull herself up onto the table and swing her legs.

"Almost. When will they be sending you out?" Tony asked as he move to where the new weapon is. "It is done so you can bring it on its test run." Tony said as he throw the weapon at Regina. 

Regina catch the weapon and jump off the table. "In a few minutes, I'll be leading the army to take over North Korea." 

Tony frowned. "That would be very dangerous, Regina. Maybe I should go instead."

Regina shake her head. "They want me to go and they won't be happy if you went instead. Besides they want it done without the other countries knowing and you know how flashy you can get." She takes off her clothes and change into her uniform which is completely black. 

"Be careful okay? I want you back in one piece." Tony hug her tightly. 

Regina close her eyes as she hug him back. "I promise I will, Daddy." She didn't wanted to let go of him but she knows that they would be in trouble if she is even a few seconds late. 

Tony look down at his daughter with sad eyes, he hates not being able to be with her on her missions, she can't even bring her suit because they don't want anyone to know they are still alive. Tony is the only one able to wear the suit because they want him to be protected if he ever leave the hideout, which he is rarely able to anyway. It really pains him to see his daughter being treated like a weapon and the only reason why she didn't get the same treatment as Bucky is because he refused to let that happen to the only light in his life. 

"Hey don't give me that look. I'll be back in one piece and messing with you before you know it." She smiled up at her Daddy, she got on her toes to kiss his cheek and left before it gets too hard for them to let each other go. She put on her mouthpiece, she isn't allowed to speak when she is on a mission, and goggles, to protect her eyes from any bright light. 

______________________________________________________________________

Tony wonder into Steve's room and lean against his crib to watch him sleep, he is too worried about his daughter to make a new weapon, he knows he would be punished for this but he won't be able to work on anything while he's worried. 

He gently stroke Steve's cheek and sigh softly. "I really hope Regina will be alright..." He whispered softly. 

Steve stir in his sleep and lean closer to Tony's hand as he open his eyes sleepily. 

"Hey sweetie. Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I just can't be alone right now." Tony said softly as he stroke Steve's hair. "Your big sister was sent on a very dangerous mission and Daddy is scared that she's going to get hurt."

Steve whimper softly and try to get up, he doesn't want Regina getting hurt and he wants to save her so desperately but he can't even get up. His eyes start watering in frustration and Tony quickly pick him up. 

"Please don't cry, Baby. Daddy promise your big sister will be fine." Tony said softly as he rock him gently. 

Steve cling onto Tony and press his face against his chest as he tries not to cry, not that he is successful as tears keep flowing down his cheeks. 

Tony sigh softly as he hug Steve closer. "Hey, how about Daddy bring you to sleep with your brother?"

This got Steve curious and he look up at Tony with watery eyes. "Brother?" He said softly. 

Tony smiled and nod his head. "But you have to be quiet, he is still sleeping." He said as he carry Steve to Bucky's room and show him his sleeping friend. 

Steve's eyes widen when he saw Bucky. "Bucky!" He struggle to free himself while reaching out for his friend. 

"Calm down, Baby. He is sleeping." Tony said but he still place Steve into the crib and watch him cling onto Bucky. "Try not to wake him up, okay?" He smiled as he pat Steve's head. "Daddy have work to do or he is going to get into trouble. Sleep well, Love." He said before leaving Steve to cuddle with Bucky. 

Steve look over at his friend and his eyes soften when he saw how peaceful Bucky is so instead of waking him up he just cuddle close to his friend and close his eyes to go back to sleep, completely forgetting that Regina is in danger of now.

______________________________________________________________________

Tony is watching from his lab, of course he would put cameras in their rooms, while he work. He really hate being alone at times like this and it makes him miss all his children, Dum-E, Jarvis, Friday and most importantly Regina. Maybe he should create an AI, it'll be nice to know an AI is watching over him while he work and someone to keep an eye on his new children at all times. 

While their living/work space is no longer watched 24/7, it is still impossible for him or Regina from removing the collar without killing each other and he cannot...will not risk it. As long as Regina go on her missions and he built new weapons for them they are left alone to do whatever they want and he is able to get whatever he ask for, other than their freedom. 

He had experimented on himself and his daughter so they would be able to survive the hell Hydra is putting them through, too bad he hasn't find a way to survive the stupid collar. 

He wanted to find a way to contact Thor to see if he can help but he remembered that Thor isn't very good with their 'magic' so he is working on finding instead Loki. Hell maybe Loki would agree to help if he offer to get him out of whatever prison they have thrown him into. From what he know Loki is smart, powerful and cunning, he would be a good ally if he can get him over to his side but the question is, how would he be able to do that?


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad! I'm back!" Regina skip into the room and carelessly throw the weapon aside. "The weapon is quite good but it overheat too easily, so how are the babies?"

"They are fine, worried about your safety so they'll be happy to see you." Tony said as he walk toward Regina and hug her. "I missed you so much, are you alright? No injuries right?" He asked as he check her over.

"Daddy! I'm fine! You know I'm made ready for this!" She whined but let Tony check her to injuries.

"You know I can't help but worry." He gently stroke her cheek. "You're my baby girl and you'll always be the most important person to me."

"I know you overprotective daddy." She smiled softly as she lean closer to him. "So what have you been up to?"

"...What do you think of bringing Jarvis back?" He asked softly.

Regina's eyes immediately light up. "Jarvis? Hell yes! I missed him so much! But how are you going to get him?"

"I've been sending Vision weak messages to let him know we're alive but the message never last very long nor can it be brought back so he knows we're still alive but no one would believe him."

"So he would come looking for us alone." Regina nods her head. "What's your plan once he gets here?"

"We will take him apart. His body will be reused to make suits for us and we will have to take his programming apart to find Jarvis...he will be gone forever if we do this."

Regina bite her lip as she think. "Alright..." She said softly after a while. "Jarvis is more important to us and if we need to sacrifice Vision to get him back then so be it."

Tony gently kiss the top of her head. "Go play with the babies for awhile, let them know you're alright. Vision will be here in about a day or so and I need to get ready to take him down."

Regina wrap her arms around Tony and give him a tight hug before letting go and head to the playroom they got ready for them.

______________________________________________________________________

Steve and Bucky is building a mini town with blocks when Regina quietly walk in and squat down next to them. "So what is the name of this town." She asked softly.

This surprised the both of them and they accident knock over most of the buildings. But instead of being upset they both throw their arms around Regina. "Rwgina!" They cried out.

Regina almost fall over from their weight. She smiled and hug them both gently. "Hi kiddos~" She gently kiss the top of both their heads. "What have you both been up to?"

Steve crawled away only to come back with one of his drawings. "Wook!" He show it to her proudly.

It is a drawing of all four of them but instead of Steve's usual drawing skills it looks like it was drew by a kid and Regina can't help but smirked, soon they won't have to drug them as the baby side will become part of them. "Aww did you draw this, Dear? It's so beautiful."

Steve beam proudly and hand the drawing to her.

"Is this for me? Thank you, Steve! I'll show this to Daddy and we'll put it on the wall."

Bucky pout, feeling left out so he tag on Regina's shirt. "Rwgina!" He whined for attention.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you." Regina wrap her arm around Bucky and kiss the side of his head. "How about we play something we can all enjoy?" She grin mischievously.

Bucky and Steve tilt their head curiously.

Regina place the drawing aside and start tickling Bucky, making him laugh loudly and try to struggle away.

Steve pull on Regina's arm to get her away from Bucky.

"Oh I haven't forgotten you~" Regina grin as she turn around to tickle Steve.

Bucky giggle softly as he throw himself onto Regina to get her off Steve.

Regina let herself fall onto the floor and watch the two giggling babies crawl away. "I will get you so you better crawl!" She smiled as they start crawling faster all the while giggling.

______________________________________________________________________

Tony finished working on the EMP they are going to use on Vision before heading to check on his kids and he found Regina on the ground laughing as Bucky and Steve tickle her, working together to get their revenge. "Looks like you're all having fun~" He smirked as he lean against the doorway.

"Da-Daddy! Help me!" Regina said between laughter, she can get away but she really doesn't want to hurt them.

"Well...seeing as my baby girl ask so nicely~" He rush towards them and pick Steve up before blowing raspberry on his stomach, making him laugh loudly. "Don't think I've forgotten you, Buddy~" He place Steve back down before picking Bucky up, he tried crawling away but Tony is faster than him, and blow raspberry on his stomach too. He smiled as he place the laughing babies next to each other.

Regina giggle softly as she stood up. "Thank you, Daddy~"

"Anything for my baby girl~" He kiss the side of her head. "Sorry boys, but she's daddy's little girl~ Anyway it's time for your nap soon so let's get you both ready."

______________________________________________________________________

"Well? How is it?" Regina asked after they have put the babies to sleep, not the death kind of sleep the nap kind of sleep. "Do you think your EMP would work on Vision?"

"Do I think my EMP would work." He roll his eyes. "Of course it'll work. It's built by me."

Regina laughed as she shake her head. "Well if you say so, just be sure it's ready to be used." She yawned softly. "I'm going to take a nap too and if you wake me up I am going to hit you."

Tony chuckle softly. "Alright, Dear." He gently kiss the side of her head. "Sweet dreams, I'll be in my lab if you need me." He said before walking to his lab. He look around and sigh softly. "Well better get to work, it'll be so much better once we have Jarvis back..."

//I have no idea how babies talk so... Yeah...sorry if it sounds funny...


	4. Chapter 4

Regina is sleeping peacefully with someone standing at the side watching her quietly when Tony run into the room. "What are you doing here!? Get out!" He hissed angrily. 

 

"Why should I? I am just here to check on our weapon, I didn't expect it to be wasting it's time." Red Skull said as he turn to look at Tony with his hands behind his back. 

 

"Regina is a person! Not a weapon or an it! And she is my daughter so get out or else I will file a complain with the higher up!" Tony growled, they might still be forced to stay here but they have earned respect and many different privileges that people in their position can only dream of.

 

"You've been too spoilt, Stark. You have forgotten that you are a prisoner here." He said dangerously as he slowly walk towards Tony. 

 

Regina shot out of bed and place herself between them and point a gun at Red skull's face. "I would fuck off if I were you." She growled.

 

"I see that you're awake." Red skull said as he stayed where he is.

 

"Yeah well it is hard to sleep with such an ugly voice yapping stupid nonsense." Regina glare at Red skull. "Now leave or you will be seen as a threat to Dad and I will kill you."

 

"Your Weapon of Death sure is protective, Merchant of Death." He smirked as he walk out of the room. "I wonder if you'll be turning the other two into your weapons too."

 

Regina keep her gun on Red Skull until he is away for their home before turning to her daddy.

 

"We need to speed things up, Dad. I don't think I can handle seeing his ugly face for another minute." She carelessly throw her gun onto the couch. 

 

"I know, Love. Don't worry, we'll soon have what we need." Tony wrap an arm around Regina and lead her to his lab. "He will be the first we kill." He said darkly. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Vision goes to where the signal came from, he is very upset no one believed him because he can't show them proof that Tony and Regina is alive. 

 

He was the only one who refused to give up looking for them and would rather look for them instead of Steve and Bucky. Not that he doesn't care but because he feels that he is the only one who cares about them.

 

Everyone in team cap hates Tony, Spiderman and Rhodey has long since accepted that Tony and Regina is dead but he just can't...he cannot...he refuse to believe that they are dead.

 

So when he saw Tony working in a lab he can't help but hug him. "I knew you're not dead..." He said softly. 

 

"Hello Vision. I am so happy that you came." Tony said as he let Vision hug him, he can't help but feel guilty about what he is about to do.

 

"If you're still alive then didn't you return to us?"

 

"I can't." He move so he can show Vision the collar. "I'm not the only one who has it on and it can easily kill us...I.... cannot...will not risk her life. I hope you'll understand what we are about to do, this is the only way..."

 

"What are you..." Vision was cut off by Regina jumping onto him. 

 

"I am so sorry, Vision. But this must be done." She said as she force the Mind Stone off Vision's forehead just at the same time Tony turn on the EMP which shut off Vision pretty quickly.

 

Regina catch Vision before he hit the ground even though she has no need for it. She gently lay Vision on the table and connect all the wires. "Do you really think this would help us?" She asked softly. 

 

"I'm sure. I know it's hard but we have to do it." Tony gently rest his hand on Regina's shoulder. 

 

Regina place her hand over Tony's and nod her head. "Alright...then let's get it over and done with." She turn to the computer and start pulling out Vision's program so they can dig out parts of Jarvis that is still inside of him. 

 

//So what do you guys think of the story so far? And what kind of suit should Vision's body be turned into? I'm thinking of Bleeding edge, but which suit would you rather it be?


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Jarvis realised when his program is that he felt whole again, he immediately connect to cameras to see Tony and Regina, but something is different, their body language suggest that they are in a lot of stress and tiredness even though they are trying to hide it and they are both on high alert. They are in what seems to be in an lab which should have put them at ease but they look ready to fight at any time and it does not sit well with him. It is unacceptable, his successor should have made sure this doesn't happen. 

"Jarvis, are you there?" Tony asked hopefully. 

"For you, Sir, always." He replied as he look through the file that they have prepared for him to catch him up on what's going on.

"We're so glad to have you back, Jarvis! We have upgraded your firewall so we won't lose you again, I'm sorry we had to drag you into this but we really could use your help." Regina said. "Do you think you can get into Hydra and get your hands on everything there is?"

"With all the upgrades you gave to my program it would not be a problem but it might take a while for me to get everything."

"Take your time, J. We still have work that needs to be done before we can use any of the information you're getting for us." Tony smiled softly. "It's good to have you back, J."

"It is good to be back, Sir."

______________________________________________________________________

Red Skull enter Tony's house, they call it house but it is actually just a part of the base that they let Tony use, with his men and ordered them to grab Bucky and Steve.

 Steve and Bucky were drawing when they kick the door down and this scared them enough for them to start crying. 

"Look at you two, Super soldiers reduced to cry babies." Red Skull growled as he watch his men grab them. "What a waste."

"A waste would be if your men don't let go of them right now!" Regina growled and battle ready.

"They have their orders, they will be used instead of locked away." Red Skull said calmly. 

Regina snarled and rush forward to kill all of Red Skull's men before turning to glare at Red Skull. "Leave right now or you're next!" She bare her teeth at him.

Steve and Bucky are clinging onto each other, they know they should help but the baby side of them are just so afraid of what's going on.

"You seem to have forgotten who is in charge here." Red Skull took out a remote and press a button. 

Regina fall onto her knees and dig her fingers into the bloody carpets while screaming in pain but didn't pull on the collar because of what will happen if she does. 

"Stop it!" Tony run in and point one of Regina's gun at Red Skull. "Or I will kill you." He growled.

"You have really forgotten haven't you? You two are in no place to make demands." Red Skull turn around to face Tony. "How about I remind you?" He press another button which turns on Tony's collar.

Tony dropped the gun and he fight to keep himself from screaming in pain.

"Look at you. So pathetic." He walk towards Tony and knock him onto his back before kicking him. "This is where you should be, under my feet." He said as he step on Tony's head and add pressure to make him scream in pain.

This got Steve and Bucky into action, Bucky tackle Red Skull away from Tony and Steve grab the remote to turn off the collars. 

"You are going to regret this!" Red Skull yelled as he kick Bucky off of him but before he can attack him anymore Regina force herself onto her feet and bury her dagger between Red Skull's eyes. 

Regina pants heavily and fall onto her knees as she let Red Skull's body fall to the ground. 

"Regina...what have you done?" Tony asked as he force himself onto his feet.

"What has she done?" Steve asked slowly, he was a baby for a long time so he isn't used to talking but seeing the pain Regina and Tony is put through shock him right out of his baby side, it also helps that they aren't been given the drug for quite some time. 

"I killed a leader, it means that I will be punished..." Regina said softly as she slowly get back on her feet.

"We have to get them out of here, Steve." Bucky said. "You don't know what they'll do to her."

"We can't leave. If we step out of this base without permission we will immediately be killed." Tony said as he lean against the wall. "Go to my room, you don't want see what's about to happen."

"We can't just leave you to those monsters! There has to be a way..." Steve said.

"We can't leave...but you two can..." Regina walk out of the room and came back with Steve's shield. "Go...we can handle ourselves." She push the shield into Steve's hands.

"We can't!" Bucky argued. 

"Yes...yes you can." Tony smiled sadly. "We've kept you safe and out of their hands but it won't be long before they get impatient and want you for themselves, we've packed everything you need on the plane, he'll bring you home safely."

"Who-" Steve was cut off by Regina and Tony pushing them both out of the window. They landed inside a plane which immediately close the door and fly away. 

"Welcome, Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes. I will be returning you back to your home so please change to the clothes Sir prepared for you. Everything will be explained with the rest of the team." Jarvis said. 

______________________________________________________________________

Steve and Bucky had changed but it isn't even less than a day and they already miss being babies and being taken care of by Tony and Regina. But they suck it up and get off the plane to meet their team.

"Steve! Bucky!" Natasha hug the both of them when they got off. "You two have been gone for months, what happened? How did you two get out?"

"Have you both seen Vision?" Wanda asked in worry. "No one has been able to contact him."

"I would be able to answer your questions if you would get all gather in a room." Jarvis said. 

______________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure we should have let them go?" Regina asked as she clean herself up and put on her uniform, she will be punished for what she did but Tony would be able to defend her to lessen her punishment. 

"Of course." Tony said as he also got dressed in his uniform, which he doesn't wear very often. "You remember the plan don't you?"

"I remember it." Regina sigh softly and put on her mouthpiece, she'll be in more trouble if she doesn't wear it.

Hydra doesn't bother watching over them as long as they get their job done so they only have their word on what happened seeing as everyone else is dead. They are going to blame Red Skull for Steve and Bucky's escape and the reason they killed him is because he shocked them from trying to stop him from ruining their plans for Steve and Bucky.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony was just finishing the last touch on Regina's new armor when Regina slowly walk into his lab. "I swear I am going to kill all of them for this." She hissed and slowly crawl onto the empty table. 

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Tony asked as he carry everything to Regina.

"Yeah. Let's get this over and done with, I'll heal. Just give me the drugs before you start or I'll hit you."

Tony chuckle softly as he takes out the needle. "Okay. See you when you wake, Love." He said as he inject the drug into his daughter. 

______________________________________________________________________

"So where is this weapon of yours, Stark?"

Tony called for all the Hydra leaders to this meeting, they think it's to see a weapon that will help them take over the world and they still think that they have control over them.

"Yes yes I'll get to that soon but first, we have decided that Hydra just isn't good anymore. Your goals are stupid and you don't treat people as humans, it is either useless or weapons. But I am here to change things."

"And how are you planning to do that?" 

"Killing all of you would be the first part of the plan." Regina said as she walk into the room.

"How are you going to do that if you are in pain?" They press the button but either Tony nor Regina fall over in pain.

"Did you really think that I would have a hard time shutting down this collar?" Tony raise an eyebrow as he pull it off as he said that.

"Well it can't be helped, we are just so good at acting." Regina said as she remove the collar. 

"Now let me show you just how you're supposed to treat the 'Weapon of Death'." Tony turn to his daughter with a smile on his face. "Love, do you mind?"

"Of course not, Daddy~" Regina purred and give them a wide Cheshire grin as her suit cover her body. 

"Meet our new weapon, the Bleeding Edge Armor which will be used to end your life." Tony smile brightly as he spread his arms. "The weapon that will bring us peace in our time." He said the last part as he remember his only failed AI. He smirked slightly, oh how 'proud' Ultron would be if he realised what his Daddy is doing right now, he can't help but chuckle as he thought of what Ultron would think if he's still around.

It was a bloody massacre, they tried defending themselves but it is no use. Regina tear into them apart before they can land a hit on her.

When it is all over Regina's helmet pull back and she turn towards her father with a crazed grin on her face. "That was so good, Daddy. I've been waiting so long for it."

"Me too, Love. Me too. Now go clean yourself up, we have an army to run and you won't want to scare off our new leaders now would you?" Tony smirked, knowing that his daughter just loves scaring the shit out of people.

______________________________________________________________________

~A month after Steve and Bucky returned to The Avengers~

Tony and Regina escaped the Hydra base and are now in hiding, Tony and Regina dyed their hair blonde and changed their names, Victor and Yuri Nikiforov, as they drive through Russia. Regina doesn't know how to drive so Tony took this time to teach her and he cheered when she starts driving like a speed demon.

It took them a long time but they finally gotten into Singapore, they gotten fake passports in China, and left the car in a carpark before heading to Regina's parents home on foot. It isn't very far but it still took them awhile to get there.

Regina look into the house to see her mother sitting at the dinning table with her back facing them so she called out to her. "Ma!"

Her mother turn around and her eyes widen in shock. "Regina!?" She got up and run to the gate to unlock it before hugging her. "You came back!"

"Yeah...I'm back, Ma." Regina hug her mother back. 

"Hello Mrs. Ngoh. I am Tony, it is a pleasure to meet you." Tony smiled. 

"Please just call me Linda. Come in, do you want something to eat? Look at you, you lost so much weight."

"Ma! Please, we're fine. Do you have a way to contact Shield?"

"Of course, just let me call your siblings." Linda said as she leaves to get her phone. 

"Why would she call them?" Regina is so confused but shake her head and took off her shoes before entering the house. "Take your shoes off or I will kick your ass." She told Tony.

Tony roll his eyes as he takes off his shoes before walking into the house. "Yeah yeah."

______________________________________________________________________

Linda called her husband, Andy, back and they both fuss over the two Stark that has been missing over for so many years and only stopped when the gate opened by their younger children. 

 "Jon! Ah Qi!" Regina got off her seat and run towards her siblings to hug them both. "Why are you both in Shield's uniform?" She asked as she pull back from the hug, worried about the answer she is going to get.

"We joined when you went missing so we can help look for you, we haven't been given any dangerous job so don't worry." Her younger sister, Rebecca, said. 

"And we help each other." Her younger brother, Jonathan, said. 

"So are you going to invite us in?" Regina look up to see that it's the whole Avengers team.

"Yeah sure, just be sure to take your shoes off." Regina said as she take a step back to let them in.

They all took their shoes off and sit around the living room. 

"So...how did you get out?" Steve asked softly. 

"Well....one of the leaders was part of my punishment so I managed to steal the code needed to unlock the collar, luckily that leader carries the code wherever he goes." Regina said. 

Steve open his mouth to apologise when he was cut off by Wanda. "Do you know where Vision is?"

Regina and Tony look at each other with guilt on their face before Regina pull out the Mind Stone from her pocket. "He gave up his life so we can break free."

Wanda immediately stood up and use her power to lift Regina up by her neck. "YOU KILLED HIM?! HOW DARE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU KILL, VISION!?" She yelled in anger as she use her power to crush Regina's neck slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wanda, stop! Let her go!" Tony yelled as he run towards Wanda to stop her. 

"You! You helped her kill Vision!" Wanda use her power to pick Tony up by his neck. "If it wasn't for you Vision will still be here!" 

"Wanda, put them both down right now!" Steve ordered as the rest of his team lead Regina's family out of the house and to safety, he fear for Tony and Regina's lives. Deep down he enjoys being their baby and doesn't want to lose his Daddy and Big Sister. 

"They killed Vision, does that not mean anything to you!?" Wanda turn to glare at Steve. 

"Of course it does, he's part of the team and always will be but I'm sure they have a good reason to do what they did." Bucky said softly so as to not upset Wanda farther because deep down he doesn't want to lose his Daddy and Big sister too. 

It did nothing to loosen Wanda's hold on their neck so Regina decided to what she has been doing for the past few years, protect her Daddy. "Do...do you want to know what I did to him?" She gives them her best Stark smirk. 

"What did you say?" Wanda hissed as she focuses on Regina. 

"I lied about the punishment, I exchanged his body for the code." She said. "They are currently melting his body to be made into weapons and his programmes are taken apart so I can give Jarvis back to Daddy. You should have heard him beg, he thought I would let him live after you abandoned us to those monsters!"

"...What did you say?" Wanda asked dangerously as she drop Tony to focus all her power on Regina to crush her neck. 

Tony fall onto the ground and cough violently as he tries to take in as much air as he can. 

"Tony!" Steve and Bucky run to his side and place themselves around him protectively. "Wanda, stop this or you're going to end up doing something you regret!" Steve ordered. 

But Wanda ignore Steve as she continues crushing Regina's neck. 

Regina is now struggling for air, her neck is exposed to everyone and they can see a circular burn mark around her neck. "Yo-you heard me..." She choked out. "You don't...scare me...I've...I've been through worse..." She gave Wanda a smirk which enrage her even more. She is thrown against the wall, chest first, but this gave Steve and Bucky the time they need to pin her down. 

"Regina!" Tony run to his daughter's side and gently cradle her in his arms. "It's going to be okay, you'll be alright." He whispered as he gently stroke her cheek gently, he doesn't know if he's trying to convince her or himself. 

Regina smiles slightly up at her Daddy. "You and I both know that's not true." She whispered before coughing out blood. 

"Hey hey, don't talk like that, you'll be fine. You'll heal." He said in fear as he wipe her blood away. 

Regina raise her shaky hand to stroke her Daddy's cheek. "I love you so much, Daddy...if there is a next life I would love to be your daughter again..." She whispered and give him a loving smile before her eyes close and her hand fall from it's place against Tony's cheek. 

Tony's teary eyes widen and he grab her hand before it can land and press it back against his cheek. "Regina? Baby girl? Please wake up, don't do this to your Daddy! Please! Please don't leave me!" He begged as tears he has been fighting back flow down his face freely. "Please open your eyes! Please...please...I need you..."

But she did not respond and her arc reactor's, which was damaged when she hit the wall, light slowly fade, giving the illustration that the last of Regina's life leaves her body. 

"Regina..." Tony cried as he hug his daughter's lifeless body close to his own and cry his heart out, she was his whole world, the only person he can count on to be by his side and comfort him and now...now she is gone forever, no matter how much he beg, no matter how much he cry, she is gone and he can never hear her laughter or see her bright smile ever again. His world has lost its light forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve and Bucky can only watch with broken heart as Tony cry for his daughter. 

"She deserved it!" Wanda hissed. "She deserved to die for what she did!"

Tony force himself to stop crying and gently lay Regina down before standing up. "She lied. She lied to protect me." He growled as he slowly walk towards Wanda. "Let me show you exactly what we did to Vision'e body." He glare at Wanda as Bleeding Edge surround his body. "We used it to make this just in case the code Regina stole didn't work! At least we'll have some kind of protection and as for Vision's program? I was the one who tear it apart to get Jarivs back, Regina had nothing to do with it!" He yelled as he point his weapons at Wanda. "You had no right to kill her! No right!" He yelled.

"Tony, stop!" Steve stood in front of Wanda with his shield raised to protect Wanda. "What she did is wrong but killing her isn't going to solve anything! Let the justice system take care of her, she won't want you to do this."

"What do you know about her, Rogers!? Nothing! You know nothing about her!" Tony yelled in pain and anger. 

"I know that she loves you!" Steve said as he slowly walk towards Tony. "She loves you, a lot. She won't want you to be consumed by revenge, she wants you to be happy."

"Happy...how can I be happy if my baby girl is gone?" He asked weakly, his armor pull back as he fall to his knees. "She's my baby girl, my whole world, how can I be happy without her by my side?" He cover his face to hide the tears.

"I know it's painful now but it'll get easier with time." Steve said softly as he wrap his arms around Tony while Bucky is dragging Wanda out of the house before she can make things worse. 

"My baby...my poor baby girl..." Tony sobbed as he lean against Steve and cling onto his uniform. 

______________________________________________________________________

Tony paid and organised the funeral with Regina's family but the whole funeral was a blur to him and on the last day he was surprised to see Pepper and Happy walking towards him while pushing a stroller. 

"Tony, I'm sorry for your lost." Pepper hug him gently. 

"Yeah..." Tony whispered as he hug her back. "I see you two have been busy." He forced a smile as he pull away from the hug. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Say hi to Tony, Rose." Happy said, the little girl now in his arms.

"Rose...that's..." Tony turn to see the little girl, she has dark hair and green eyes.

"Regina's favourite flower." Pepper smiled softly as she gently place her hand on Tony's shoulder. "I know it isn't the same...but would you like to be her godfather?" 

Tony immediately take a step back while shaking his head. "No.. I don't want to drag her into my mess. The two of you were right to stay away from me."

"Tony...we never stopped caring about you. We would always call Regina to make sure you're well, we have always had an eye on you." Pepper said. 

"Regina did that?" Tony whispered softly. "She never told me..."

"Don't blame her, we didn't wanted you to know that we were keeping an eye on you when we are supposed to cut off all connections." Happy walk towards Tony and hold Rose out to him. "Just hold her, she isn't going to bite."

Tony hesitated for a long time but when the baby turn her eyes on him and hold her arms out demandingly he gently take her from Happy. 

Rose smile up at Tony as he gently caress her cheek. "She is so beautiful...Regina would have loved to meet her..."

"Jie would have run away, she isn't good with babies." Rebecca said as she walk over with Jonathan. "Hi I'm Rebecca and this is my brother Jonathan." 

"It is nice to meet you two, we've heard a lot about the two of you. I'm Happy and this is my wife, Pepper and my daughter, Rose." Happy smiled.

"I'm glad your both here, Tony has been all sad and grumpy the whole time." Jonathan said. 

"We are at a funeral of Regina." Tony pointed out with a frown.

"And she won't want us to be upset, trust us, we have had this talk with her before." Rebecca smiled. 

"...You were close..." Tony said softly. "She talk about the three of you starting a gaming company?"

Rebecca nods her head. "Yeah, we were saving up money but when Jie went missing we can't just sit back and do nothing, we have to find her."

"Quit your jobs as Shield agent, Regina won't want you in that job."

"We will, there is no point in us staying any longer..."

"Tony! It's good to see you again." Rhodey walk up to them and give him a hug. "I see you've met Rose." He said as he smile down at the baby in his arms.

"Yeah...wait! You know about her?" Tony asked as he gently tag his shirt out of Rose's mouth. "And what's up with those exoskeleton? They are horrible! I'll make better ones for you."

"Of course, Pepper and Happy have been on our ass to find you, they never gave up nor believe that you're dead." Rhodey smiled, ignoring the last part of what Tony said, as he take Rose from Tony and return her to Pepper. "Tony, can I talk to you? Alone?" 

"What you want to say you can say it here, Pepper is just going to make me tell her later anyway." Tony smiled slightly. 

Rhodey took a deep breath, he had hoped he can tell them one by one instead of all together because he knows that they will all be so pissed. "Okay...well...you know Wanda was taken to court and...she was found not guilty..."

"...What did you say?" Tony narrow his eyes.

"Somehow Regina's missions for Hydra was leaked to the media and it found its way into court..." Rhodey said nervously as five set of eyes glare holes into him. "There is nothing we can do about it. They have sent her free but the Avengers are keeping an eye on her." He said as he hold both his hands up and back away. 

______________________________________________________________________

Tony is back in his old house and he ignored Jarvis and Friday as he enter his room. He couldn't stay after being told that Wanda won't be thrown into jail he just can't stay for the rest of the funeral any longer. 

He drop onto his bed and hug the pillow Regina would use when she's sleeping with him. He bury his face into the pillow and sob softly, even with Friday and Jarvis around he still feels so alone. Without Regina he doesn't know what to do, he feels so empty.

He stayed in that position for an hour before getting up and head towards his bar. He takes out all his alcohol and start drinking until it is all gone.

"Regina...why...why couldn't it have been me? I can't live without you." The drunk Stark sob softly as he press the palm of his hand against his eye. "I need you..." He stood up slowly and walk towards a picture of Regina smiling brightly at the camera during a more innocent time. 

"I'll be with you soon, Baby girl. Daddy won't leave you alone for too long." He mutter softly as he caress the picture. "Daddy is coming..." He walk towards the kitchen and grab a knife, which he used to slit his wrists. 

"Sir, please put that knife down." Jarvis said, you can hear the panic in his voice. 

"Shall I call an ambulance, Boss?" Friday have no panic in her voice but you can tell that she is equally as worry. 

"Jarvis, Friday, keep quiet. Let me be with Regina, do not do anything to save me." Tony said as he stumble into his bedroom and lay down while hugging Regina's pillow as he wait for death. "Jarvis, play me a happy video of Regina." Tony said softly as he sit up and lean against the headboard while facing his TV.

"Of course, Sir..." Jarvis said as he turn on the TV and play the video. 

Tony and Regina are in the lab working on one of his cars. "Hey I'm hungry, do you wanna go out and get something to eat?" Regina asked as she clean her hands.

"Can't you just cook something?" Tony asked as he look up from his work.

"Hell no! I don't feel like cooking today so if you want to eat we'll have to call for takeout or we go out for food."

"But I want home cooked meal!" Tony whined as he wrap an arm around Regina. "Won't you cook for me? Pretty pretty please?"

"No no no! I don't wanna cook! If you want home cooked meal then you cook it yourself!" Regina push Tony's arm off of her and walk away. 

Tony pout but soon grin mischievously and tackle Regina to the ground. 

Regina let out a yell in surprise but is soon laughing out loud as Tony tickle her.

"Cook or I will continue tickling you~" Tony chuckle softly as he easily pin her down while tickling you.

"N-noooooooooo!" Regina laughed as she tries to struggle free but after a while she gave in. "Okay okay! I'll cook! I'll cook!"

Tony smirked as he stop tickling her and got off of her. "Good girl~" He hold out his hand to help her up. "Come on, I'll help you with the cooking." He wrap his arm around the giggling girl as he lead her to the kitchen. 

Tony smile softly as he watch the video, he remembered that day, they ended up baking a cake and eating that instead of a normal meal. The last thing he remembers as his eyes close is the bright innocent smile on Regina's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony woke up slowly and open his eyes to see white ceiling. "What the..." He rub sleep out of his eyes as he sat up slowly and look around. It looks like a normal hospital room and Bruce is sleeping in an uncomfortable chair next to him. He move to get out of bed only to be stopped by Jarvis.

"Sir, I do not suggest getting out of bed." Jarvis said, waking Bruce up.

"Tony? Oh thank god you're up! What were you thinking? Why would you take your own life?" Bruce asked as he gently push Tony back onto bed.

"Bruce...Regina is gone...I have no reason to continue..." Tony said softly. "I should have been left alone." He narrow his eyes at the camera. "Which one of you disobedient me?"

"I was the one who called the ambulance and Mr. Banner. Regina added a program that let's me ignore your orders and call for help when your life is in danger." Jarvis said.

Tony can't help but smile slightly. "That sneaky little..."

"She learned from the best, Sir. After all you have added the same program for her." Jarvis said in amusement. 

Tony smiled with a longing look on his face. "Yeah..." He turn to Bruce. "So...where are we?"

"Shield's medical wing. You're on suicide watch so don't you try anything or I'll tie you down myself." Bruce gently hold Tony's hand. "Tony...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left."

Tony shake his head. "It isn't your fault, you would have been locked up if you stayed." 

"I missed her too you know...so does the other guy..." Bruce said softly. "I can't even be around Wanda without the other guy wanting to come out and kill her."

"I don't blame him, I want to kill her too..." Tony look up at Bruce with sad eyes. "I miss Regina so much that it hurts..." 

Bruce squeeze Tony's hand gently. "I know, Tony. But you have to keep moving on. Regina loves you too much to let you go out like that and you should respect that."

Tony sigh softly. "I know...but it hurts so much..."

"I know it does but I'm here for you, okay? Please talk to me before you do something like this again."

"Thank you, Bruce." Tony hugs his friend, it doesn't lessen the pain but it is a start. 

There's a knock on the door and Steve open the door. "I'm glad you're alright and I hope you don't mind talking, there is something we would like to discuss with you..." He step aside to let Bucky in.

Bruce stood up while rubbing his eye. "Well I guess I'll go take a nap." He pat Steve's shoulder as he walk pass. "Take care of him." He said before leaving. 

Bucky close and lock the door before joining Steve next to Tony's bed. "So..." He said hesitantly. 

Tony sigh softly. "You want to talk about when you're in the base. Okay, but listen the whole story before you ask any questions okay?"

They both nods their head and sat down as they wait for Tony to start. 

"Your mission to get info was a trap, I'm sure they have already told you that the info is useless, that was the first time I was let out. I was supposed to take the two of you down and bring you both in to be turned into weapons but I managed to get you to Regina and have her watch over the both of you as I talk to the leaders. They agreed to let us keep you two but both of us have to work harder." He frown slightly. "We know that if you are of sound mind Red Skull will do anything to get his hands on you so we decided to drug both of you and make you defenceless babies in hopes he would leave you alone."

He gives them both a slight smile. "I understand if you hate us for it but we truly did enjoy taking care of you as babies, it is a nice change after what we have been through..." He gently rub his neck, he has been shocked before but not as badly as Regina so it didn't leave a permanent mark. "We didn't always drug you because we don't want you to be permanently made into babies that's why you two were able to snap back into your adult self." He said as he let his hand fall onto his lap. "Regina did lied you know? She was punished for killing Red Skull even though the blame for your escape is on him." He said softly as he look at them with sad eyes.

"It should have only been me. If she had just left me there she won't have to go through all those pain..." Tears slowly flow down his face. "She came to me after you both left and we waited for Friday to land the plane but Hydra just had to show up. She could have just left me but she stayed to fight them all as best as she can. If she had run she would still be alive..." He whispered as he sob softly. 

Steve and Bucky got on both side of Tony and hug him. "It's not your fault, she loves you. And we love you..." Steve said softly. 

"If...if you want we won't mind being your baby boys once in a while..." Bucky said. 

Tony look up in surprise. "Really?" He asked hopefully. 

Steve nod his head. "Of course. We had a long talk about it and we both won't mind." He gently wipe Tony's tears away. "We're here for you."

"Thank you..." He whispered as he let his body relax in their arms.  
______________________________________________________________________

Tony was left alone to rest but his mind keep wondering to Regina. He missed her so much, he doesn't know what he'll do now. Regina was the only person he had for years while being surrounded by people who have no problem hurting them. 

He bury his face into the pillow and didn't even bother looking up to see who entered the room.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk." A male voice said. 

"Go away, Bear. I am not in the mood to do anything." Tony mutter softly. 

"I apologise, Sir. But it is important, we found Loki and he had agreed to work for us as long as we keep him out of jail."

"Good good. You have a lot more work to do so get going."

"Sir...we have Miss. Regina's body and we are working on healing it."

"Why are you doing that?" Tony immediately sat up to glare at Bear.

Bear is in Shield's uniform, with brown hair and green eyes.

"Loki said he might be able to get her soul back."

Tony's eyes light up with hope. "I'll have Regina back?"

"There is a chance he might not be able to get her soul back..."

"I don't care what it takes! You make sure that my daughter comes back to me or else!" Tony growled.

Bear sigh softly and nods his head. "Alright Sir, I'll make sure that happens." He bow to Tony before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

"This was not part of the agreement! If I work for you you will keep me safe and out of jail!" Loki yelled out in anger. "It would not be my fault if Hel refuse to return her soul!" 

"It is not our problem. You are to bring her soul back at any cost. I will follow you to make sure you don't run." A tall, blonde and green eyes woman said. "Rest of the night, we will leave first thing in the morning." She said as she walk out of the room and into her office.

She sigh softly when she saw the blonde hair, blue eyes twin in her office. "Sunny, Cloud, what do I owe you this pleasure?" She asked dryly, she just wants to finish her work and get some sleep before she has to deal with Loki tomorrow.

"We are just here to check on you, Angelice. You have been working a lot since Teddy told you Boss's order." Sunny said as she walk towards Angelice and rest her hand on her shoulder. "We're here so you don't have to do it on your own. We were chosen to work as a team." Angelice can see the seriousness in her eyes. 

"Yeah! What Starry said!" Cloud said with a bright smile as he stand beside his twin. "Go get some rest! We'll handle the rest of your work and inform Bear that you'll be getting Princess back!" He said cheerfully.

Angeline sigh softly. "Fine. I'll rest, but do you really have to use Boss's nicknames?" She gives Cloud a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I have too! It is like a code name and we should all use it!" Cloud wrap an arm around his amused twin.

"Fluffy really like the idea of having and using codenames." Sunny smile and cross her arms as she lean against her twin.

Angeline smile slightly as she shake her head. "Very well. We'll use those nicknames as codenames. You two should also sleep once you're done. Goodnight, Starry, Fluffy."

______________________________________________________________________

"So let me get this straight, you built the weapons with an off switch but half of that program died with Regina." Fury rub his forehead, he had his hopes up when Tony told him that the weapons he was forced to built can be shut off with a program and his hope to catch Hydra off guard died with Regina. "And she is the one with any idea as to what Hydra is planning."

Tony nods his head. "Yeah...it is so that when we finally came back neither of us would be thrown into jail for what we were forced to do, Regina would have needed it more if what she was forced to do is ever reviewed so I didn't allow her to tell me anything..." He look down at his bandaged wrists. "Not that it matters anymore...my sunshine is gone..." Bear may have given him hope but he still doesn't have his daughter in his arms, still unable to feel her warm unconditional love she have for him.

Nick sigh softly and gently rest his hand on Tony's shoulder. "I am sorry for your lost, I can't begin to understand what you must be feeling." He said softly as he let his hand fall back to his side. "If you need anything just let me know." He headed back to his office and glare when he saw who was in there. "What do you want?"

"Why are you wasting your time keeping that monster alive?" Wanda asked as she narrow her eyes at Fury.

"I do not have time for your childishness! Now leave before I kick you out myself!" He growled, he has a mountain of work to do and thanks to the woman standing in front of him he is lost the chance to be one step ahead of Hydra.

"If he wants to die you should let him die! He killed Vision and created weapons for the enemy!"

"One, he did what he needed to do to survive and escape. Two, Vision is not concerned a living being so Stark did not kill anyone. Three, you were trained to be a hero, a protector, an Avenger." He glare straight at Wanda. "And yet you murdered someone in cold blood. Tell me, why shouldn't I kick you off the team and lock you up?" He growled dangerously as he slowly walk towards her.

Wanda took a step back but said. "She was a monster too, like father like daughter, you saw the files of her missions! All those people she had killed!" 

"If you are given a choice to pick between savings thousands of innocent people or bring your brother back to life and back to your side which would you choose?" The hesitation was all the answer Fury needed. "If you still need me to explain why they are both victims then you are hypocrite. Now get out and leave Stark alone." He demanded.

Wanda rush out of the office and heard it slam shut behind her. She needs to think, is she the one in the wrong here? No, it can't be. Stark is messing with everyone and turning them against her, he can't be trusted and she would make her team see Stark's true colour!


	11. Chapter 11

Angelice left with Loki and a team of agents. She returned with Loki and only half of the agents she left with. She let the agents leave as she lead Loki into the room Regina is held in.

"Angel! How did it go?" Cloud look up from the card game he is playing with his twin and a male with black hair and blue eyes.

"We have her." Loki take out a beautiful wooden box and open it to show a ball of light.

They all feel warm and happy the minute the box open to review Regina's soul.

"That is Regina's soul?" Cloud ask in awe as he stood up and walk towards Loki. "It's so beautiful..."

"She is a beautiful person, now let's get her back into her body before Boss try killing himself again." Sunny said as she push her twin aside so Loki can return the soul to where it belongs.

Loki walk towards Regina and hold her soul over her chest before gently pushing it into her. "She should wake up in a few minutes." Loki said as he step away from her.

"Good. If this work out we will keep you safe and protected." Angelice nod her head to Loki before turning towards the black hair male. "Al, she's going to be alright so stop worrying." She said softly.

Alexander is by Regina's side and he's holding her hand gently as he wait for her to wake. "I know...but I can't help it, Angel..." The tall male has gotten close to Regina and out of all the leaders he had taken her death the hardest.

Sunny gently pat Alexander's shoulder. "She'll be messing with us before you know it."

"Why is she so important?" Loki frown as he cross his arms.

"Well...I guess it won't hurt to tell you." Angelice mutter softly. "She is the daughter of our Boss and he loves her a lot. She was murdered by one of those so called heroes not long ago and he really wants her back." She gently brush hair out of Regina's face. "They work better together anyway so bring her back is a win for everyone."

Loki's eyes soften slightly. "I see..." He said softly, he understands how painful losing a child is. He was asked to take care of a child when he was training in medical and he had grown attracted to the child but he unfortunately did not recover.

Regina groan softly as she force her eyes open. "Wa-water..." She whispered.

"Of course!" Alexander let go of Regina's hand and pour her a glass of water. "Here."

Regina slowly force herself up before taking the glass. She had to force herself to drink slowly and let the cool water sooth her dry throat. "What happened?" She whispered once she finished the water.

"You were murdered by the one they call Scarlet Witch. Loki helped us bring your soul back into your body after we healed it." Cloud gently hold Regina's hand. "Boss took your death the hardest but it's alright now! You're back with us!" He smile bright as he hug her. "Welcome back!"

Regina smiled softly as she hug him back. "It's good to be back." She let go of him as she turn towards Loki. "Thank you for bringing me home, Loki." She gives him a kind smile.

"I'm just doing my job." Loki said as he lean against the wall, though he is glad that she is alright.

"So what is the plan, Princess?" Sunny asked as she sits down on the bed. "We have to tell Bear so he can inform Boss."

Regina thinks as all eyes focus on her. "Let's see...they all think I'm dead so I can either work in the shadows or..."

"Or what?" Angelice raise an eyebrow, they love their Princess but she can be trouble if she wants to.

Regina turn to Loki. "How are you at magic?" She asked instead of answering Angelice's question. She can't help the evil grin that appeared on her face, she has the perfect idea to mess with the heroes and tear them apart from the inside. Oh her Daddy would be so proud of his Baby Girl if he knows what she has planned.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a week and he still has not heard anything about his poor Baby Girl. He knows that he is depressed, in the past he would have worked until his body shuts down but now...but now all he does is sleep the day away. His friends are all worried about him, they are all trying so hard to get him out of bed but without Regina it just isn't worth it.

He found out that the reason his home, Stark Tower, is so clean is because Pepper, Rose, Happy and Rhodes had moved in and he is glad that they did, Friday, Dum-E, Butterfinger and You was so lost and lonely. Sure they have each other and Friday still help out the Avengers but it just isn't the same. 

Pepper had been working so hard to keep SI afloat with Friday's help but now that he is back and people found out what Regina and he did while under Hydra their stock went downhill faster and lower than when he had stopped making weapons. He let out a soft sigh and run his hand through his hair, all their hard work would have been for nothing if he keeps hiding like this. 

Besides...his depression and unwillingness to do anything is putting a lot of unnecessary stress on Bruce. That poor guy is still blaming himself for not staying even though he had told him time and time again that it isn't his fault. He even moved into Stark Tower to make sure he eats and drink so his body won't waste away. He always makes sure that someone is keeping an eye on him and he won't let him near anything he can use to hurt himself.

And don't get him started on the Hulk. He'll be his normal angry self at first but when he sees that he still isn't going to eat he just sits down next to his bed and give him that sad look. The Hulk should Not know how to pull the puppy dog eyes! It's bad enough on Bruce and for Hulk to pull that on him is just so unfair! He seriously want to question his daughter because let's be honest, she is the only one who is crazy enough to pull it off and it helps that Hulk adore her.

He smiles slightly as he remember all those times when she would play with the Hulk and he would be in the control room watching them. He would give up everything to go back to those carefree days with her again.

He knows it isn't fair to the rest of his children but Regina's death had hurt him more than what he went through in Afghanistan, seeing her tortured over and over again hurts more than anything Hydra had put him through. Jarvis, Friday, Dum-E, Butterfinger and You can't feel pain, he can easily fix whichever parts of them that is broken. But Regina...she isn't something he created, she can feel pain, she isn't something he can fix and...he had failed her.

He knew she's special the minute she walked into his office with the 'I don't want to be here' look on her face because let's be honest here people, he is The Tony Stark, who won't want a chance to work with him?

At first he thought she would just be someone who he would enjoy annoying but she turned out to be so much more. She knows sarcasm like the back of her hand, she is willing to play along with him whenever his messing with someone and she isn't afraid to call him out on his bullshit. She didn't abuse his trust when he gave her full access to one of his many bank accounts, hell she doesn't even use his money unless it's for food and any necessary items, and it isn't only for herself, no, she bought things for him as well. 

And most importantly she cares about him...she actually like him for who he is. He remember every time they were in the lab she cook foods that are easy for them to eat while they work, he remember all those playful fights they have over the foods even though there is always enough for both of them.

He remember watching her struggle to learn the coffee maker just so she can make coffee for him.

He remember going to sleep while working only to wake up hours later to a blanket wrapped around him, his work placed aside and warm coffee in a insulated bottle waiting for him to drink it.

He remember the first party they went to after he had adopted her, she was so adorable in her light pink dress. She was nervous and upset at first because she hate parties and wearing dresses but she made him proud when she didn't let all those nasty words covered in sweetness bother her and is more than happy to return the favour with even more sweetness in her voice.

He remember how relieved she was when he returned from Afghanistan.

He remember how scared she was when she thought she almost lost him. 

He remember her dying in his arms when Wanda mind raped him.

He remember her welcome Friday and helping her learn to be more human.

He remember the determined look on her face as she ignore his begging for her to run and leave him behind to fight off the Hydra agents. While all he can do is watch as they take down his untrained daughter.

He remember all the times she is punished for his mistakes or if he rebel against them.

He remember her coming back injured, dehydrated and starving because her basic needs was withheld from her and she was abused by the agents that went with her on her missions.

He remember her not complaining because she doesn't want her Daddy to be punished.

He remember the countless of times he hold her as she cry herself to sleep because of how guilty she was for taking the lives of so many innocent people. 

He remember travelling the countries with his daughter and having the most relaxing time they had in years even though they are forced to sleep outdoors on the cold uncomfortable ground and having to go some days without food and water.

He remember her putting his safety before her life. 

He remember holding her in his arms as she slips away from him.

He remember her kind eyes.

Her soft voice.

Her peaceful smile.

He remember it all. That is the Regina Stark he remember. She is not the monster people are making her out to be. His eyes harden with determination as he force his body out of bed.

"Friday, Jarvis, time of depression is over. We have work to do." He said seriously as he walk into his bathroom to take a shower. "We are going to remind people why they used to love us Stark."

"Of course, Boss." Friday said with happiness in her voice that Tony is finally getting up and doing something instead of wasting away.

"And may I say, it is good to have you back with us, Sir." Jarvis would definitely be smiling if he has a body.

"It is good to be back, Jarvis." Tony smirked darkly as he kick his pants aside. "Someone leaked her missions so let's leak a video of the hell Hydra put us through and send it to every single electronic device that can play videos." 

He step into his shower and close his eyes as he let the water warm up his body. He wonder if he should let anyone of his friends into his and Regina's plan for the world? Perhaps he should ask Regina when he see her again, not if, when. He would make their leaders beg for death if they fail to bring her back. Regina is his rock and he doesn't know what he will do if she never returns to his side.


	13. Chapter 13

"So you're telling me you have no idea how this video end up on every screen in the world?" Fury glare at the man in front of him.

Tony frown as he glare back to Fury. "Don't you think I'll do more if I have that kind of information? I had to rewatch my daughter's suffering over and over again, why would I do that to myself?" He hissed. Of course it is all planned by him but they don't have to know that, the pain he feels when he watch the video is not an act but he is still willing to go through them for his daughter.

"Then who would do this, Stark?" Fury growled, there are children who watched the full video and let's just say they all need professional help and the government is on his ass to find out who is behind it.

"I don't know!" Tony throw his hands up in frustration. "I don't know, okay!? I was only allowed out once to get Bucky and Steve and I don't know all the agents that my daughter came into contact with but I do know there are a handful of them who took pity on her so maybe one of them made the video to let people know that she's not a monster! Honestly I would like to know who they are so I can shake their hands because they helped clear my daughter's good name, unlike someone." He hissed the last part with pure hate.

Fury sigh softly as lean back against his seat and rub his forehead. "We did try our best but we don't have all the answers." He said softly, he isn't talking to Iron Man or Tony Stark, the man he is talking to is a grieving father who had to go through every father's worst nightmare.

"Your best is shit!" Tony yelled as he slam his hands on Fury's desk as he stood up. "My daughter's killer is still going on with her life and being treated like a fucking hero while my baby girl is dead! That bitch joined Hydra willing and is the reason for hundreds of deaths just because she hates the guy who's name is on the weapon that took her parents away from her and she is the fucking hero while my poor baby is the monster!? What kind of bullshit is that!?" Tony yelled at Fury's face with look of pure anger and hate on his face.

Tony glare right at Fury. "I will be there when that bitch slips up and when that happens I will be the one to end her and there will be nothing you can do to stop me." He growled before stomping out of the office.

Fury groan softly, Wanda is turning out to be more trouble than she is worth. If it wasn't for her he won't have another job on his pile of endless work and they would have information on Hydra. They can't even get Tony to join the team as Iron Man again thanks to her.

______________________________________________________________________

Tony curl up around a brown toy dog with a pink rubber collar as he stroke her head gently while he is watching a movie as he wait for his friends to return. The dog is named Brownie and deemed a female by Regina and she is given to him by Regina's family after they heard his suicide attempt.

Brownie is loved by Regina and he transferred all his love for his daughter to Brownie, it helped him feel better but it did not heal the hole in his heart that Regina left behind.

He isn't paying attention to the movie and let his mind wander as Peter walk out of the elevator. "Mr. Stark? Are you alright? I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier." He said a little nervously as he walk towards Tony.

Tony smiled softly as he gently pat the couch next to him. "It's fine, Kid. Take a seat. I promise I won't bite." He joked as he hugs Brownie protectively.

Peter smiled as he sat down next to Tony with his hands on his laps. "It is good to see you again, Sir. I was worried when I heard...you know..."

"Sorry for worrying you, Kid. I was in a bad place and I missed Regina so much...but I promise I won't do it again."

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I've only known her for a few days but I liked her. She is funny, kind and helpful, I did not believe a single word the media said about her and that video proves that the media was wrong. She wasn't a monster, she is a victim."

Tony turn to look at the teen next to him. "Come here." He said after awhile and hug Peter. "Thank you." He whispered into his ear.

Peter's eyes widen in surprise but it didn't take him long to close his eyes as he returns the hug. Tony and Regina are both good people with kind hearts and neither of them deserve the hell they went through.

//I really really don't like Wanda so I might kill her or drag her name through the mud, get her thrown in jail and make her the most hated woman in the world.

Anyways, I'm toying with the idea of bringing Rhodey, Happy, Pepper and Peter into Tony and Regina's plan. What do you think? Should I do it? If they all agree it would make things easier for Tony and Regina to do whatever the heck they are planning. (P.S. I have no idea what they are planning and I can't wait to find out. XD)


	14. Chapter 14

Tony have Brownie on his head as he read through the files about his company, he is planning to help Pepper out and he is going to get his company back on the top again. It is very embarrassing to see how far his company has fallen without him, but then again he is the most important person in the company after all his name is on everything they create.

He frown slightly when he finished reading. Well, he has ideas that would work so he guess he'll get started now.

He got up and is about to head down to his lab when Rhodey walks towards him nervously. "Uh-oh. What's wrong, Honey Bear? The last time you walk up to me like that it was to give me some bad news."

"Well...it is kind of a good and bad news. Regina is alive-" Rhodey is cut off by Tony.

"Regina?!" Tony's eyes widen in shock. "Where is she!? Take me to her!" He grabs Rhodey's shoulders and shakes him. "I need to see her now!" He yelled as he shakes his friend harder.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Rhodey gently pushes Tony away from him. "She is with Shield's but...she...Tony, she isn't herself. I don't think it's a good idea for you to see her right now."

"I don't care! You will take me to her right now or I will break into Shield myself!" Tony growled warningly.

Rhodey sigh softly. "Fine..." He knows it is impossible to change his friend's mind.

______________________________________________________________________

"What's he doing here?" Fury glare at Tony and Rhodey as they enter the room.

Tony ignore Fury as he runs towards the screens only to see a wolf, that looks a lot like the mythical werewolves, in a glass cell. "What kind of joke is this?" He growled as he turn around to glare at Fury and Rhodey. "Where is my Baby!?" He bares his teeth at them as his armor slowly form around him.

"Tones, calm down. That is Regina, Loki turned her into a werewolf. Look at her chest, her arc reactor is still there." Rhodey holds his hands up.

Tony growled but turn around to see the wolf slamming itself against the glass and his heart sink when he saw the broken arc reactor in the middle of its chest. "No...it can't be..." He whispered in horror.

Fury's eyes soften slightly, he might not be happy to see Tony here but he is still human and to see the broken man in front of him break even more...he just doesn't have the heart to yell at him. "Loki is working with Hydra and they attacked North Korea, we managed to stop them and the best thing that came out of it is that North Korea agreed to join with South Korea as most of their higher up is dead and there is damage everywhere, they are going to need a lot of help to rebuild." He said instead of demanding Tony to leave. "She was fighting by his side but it was clear that she had been brainwashed and he turns her into that to attack us so they can escape."

Tony clutches his fists as he has to fight back his tears, he doesn't understand why their Leaders would do this, won't they nice to them? Didn't they all like Regina very much? They even call her Princess...

"Tony..." Rhodey gently places his hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"I want to see her, she has to be in there somewhere. If I can just speak to her maybe it'll snap her out of it." Tony said desperately as he turns around to look at Rhodey. 

"Tones, you know that's not a good idea. And besides, Fury would never allow it." Rhodey wrap a comforting arm around Tony.

"Please..." Tony turn towards Fury.

Fury sigh softly as he rub his forehead. "Fine. But only for ten minutes."

______________________________________________________________________

Regina is only slightly bigger as a werewolf, her fur is black, the broken arc reactor is still sitting in the middle of her chest and she is wearing a ripped black pants. She growled dangerously as Tony and Rhodey walk closer to her cell. Her ears are pressed back against her head and her tail between her legs as she bare her fangs at them.

"Oh, Regina..." Tony whispered softly and gently place his hand against the glass as he look at his daughter with sad eyes. "She is afraid..."

"We will find a way to turn her back to normal, Tony. We won't fail the two of you again." Rhodey stands next to Tony as he studies Regina.

Regina narrow her eyes at the two males as she slowly walks towards them. She tilts her head when she read sadness by their body language instead of danger. She stands on her hind legs when she is right in front of them and gently nuzzles against the glass where Tony's hand is still placed against.

Tony smiled softly as he gently stroked the glass. "Even as a werewolf, she is still so sweet." He said softly. "I want to bring her home."

"We can't do that and you know it." Rhodey tries to ignore the puppy dog eyes that Tony is giving him.

Regina wag her tail as she watches the humans curiously, the smaller one looks like a begging pup and the taller one is trying to ignore him. She looks between the two of humans with curious eyes before she decides to help the smaller human and give the taller human the same begging look while whimpering softly.

"Not you too!" Rhodey groans softly as he covers his face and tries to ignore the two cute look that is on the face of his best friend and his werewolf daughter. "Fine! Fine! But we only have a few minutes to get her out and Fury is going to come after us."

Tony grin brightly and cheer happily. "You hear that, Baby? You're coming home!"

Tony's happiness is contagious, Regina is barking happily while wagging her tail, she has no idea what is going on but she can't help but feel happy when she sees the small human happy.

"Wait right here, Baby." Tony run towards the controls, ignoring the sad whimper, and quickly unlock the cell.

Regina was upset when the small human run away from her and is looking at the tall human with sad eyes until she sees the glass between them moving. She growls and back away slowly until she saw that there is now a small gap that she can escape through and it is growing bigger by the second. The minutes the space is big enough for her she crawl underneath it and run towards the small human, knocking him to the ground as she showers his face with wolf kisses while her tail wag like crazy.

Tony laughs as he tries to block her tongue from getting any more drools onto him. "I'm so happy to have you back, Regina." He said once Regina has calmed down and he hugs her closely. "My beautiful baby girl." He whispered as he gently stroke her head for a few seconds before getting onto his feet and picking her up. "Let's go home now." He said with a smile on his face.

//Werewolf Regina! So what do you think? I bet you weren't expecting this!


	15. Chapter 15

Regina is running behind Tony and Rhodey when she suddenly stops. She sniffs the air before she runs up to the front and stops them before they can turn the corner and starts growling warningly while placing herself in front of the small human and tall human to protect them.

"I guess it is impossible to capture her without a fight without her nose picking up our scent." Fury said as he shows himself and his agents to Tony, Rhodey and Regina.

Regina growl at the hairless human and his pack as she stands on her hind legs to make herself look bigger, which isn't really working seeing as she is still shorter than Tony.

"I'm bringing her back home, Fury! And I will not let you stop me!" Tony glared at Fury as he pushes his daughter behind him.

Regina whine in confusion, she doesn't understand why the small human is protecting her. She is stronger and her claws and fangs would easily tear apart the hairless human.

"You've always been protecting me, this time it is my turn to protect you." He turns around to give his daughter a quick smile before turning back to Fury.

"With all due respect, Sir. You don't seem to be taking care of her very well, a cornered animal is dangerous and from what I've seen it won't be long before she finds a way to free herself and rip everyone apart. She shows signs of intelligent, she isn't some dumb animal and if she is anything like her human self she is easily able to trick someone into setting her free. " Rhodey said calmly as he stands next to his friend. "She trusts the two of us and Tony is her father, he knows her like the back of his hand if anyone can stop her it is him so releasing her into his care is a win-win situation."

"And what proof do you have to your claim? You do know if she is able to get loose it would spell the end of her life again right?" Fury raises an eyebrow.

"We'll move in with the Avengers if we have to, they took her down once they can do it again...and...and I'll become Iron Man again if you let me have my daughter back." Tony reach behind to rest his hand on his daughter, to reassure himself that she is still with them, only to be surprised by a paw on his hand. He turns around to see that it is indeed his daughter's paw on his hand and she look up at him with so much trust and innocence.

Regina was confused as to why the small human is reaching behind, it isn't like he has a weapon hidden anywhere, so she places her paw on his hand to stop him because he really should hand his hands in front of him if he wants to fight off the hairless's pack. She relaxed her body when small human looking back at her and look back up at him, letting him know that she trusts him to get them out of this and she is ready to follow his lead.

Tony really did try his best to fight back the tears as he falls onto his knees and wrap his arms around his sweet baby. "Regina..." He whispered softly as he buries his face into her soft fur, he knows his baby is still in there somewhere. He can feel it.

Regina is super confused right now, what is the small human doing while they are still in danger? But still, she can't stand seeing him upset so she gives his cheek a few licks before nuzzling him gently to calm him down.

"See." Rhodey points at Regina. "The human side of her is still in there somewhere, you just need the right person to bring her out."

Fury sigh softly. "Fine. But she is to be in sight of a Avengers at all time and if she attacks anyone she is going straight back into her cell. Now leave before I change my mind."

______________________________________________________________________

Tony carry his daughter the whole ride to the Avengers compound, which he owns, he refuses to put her down even when she starts struggling to be let down. He took a deep breath before entering the house and is greeted by Clint.

"Aww! She's so cute!" Clint grinned as he walks towards them, he wasn't on that mission so he wasn't able to see her in person.

"Of course she is." Tony roll his eyes and walk past Clint while ignoring his pleads to let him play with his baby, he really regrets letting Rhodey go to Stark Tower to pack all their clothes and whatever other shit they need, he is really not ready to face them. If he is lucky Rhodey will return with Pepper, Happy, Rose and Bruce. He would be able to introduce Regina to them and let her baby girl know that she has lots of people who love and care about her...that and he doesn't trust the Avengers with the safety of his baby girl, especially that crazy killing witch.


	16. Chapter 16

The bad news is he is stuck in the living room with the Avengers, his daughter keeps growling whenever any of them make a sudden move or make a sound. The good news is that Rhodey arrived with Bruce, Happy, Pepper and Rose in less than an hour.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Tony stood up and quick walk towards them with his daughter still in his arms, the last time he let go of her she almost attacked Wanda for glaring at them.

"Who would be stupid enough to bring their baby to see a monster?" Wanda narrow her eyes and was shushed by Clint.

Regina looks over Tony's shoulder and growls dangerously at Wanda, she shifts her body to be ready to escape Tony's hold and attack her.

"I am sure the Avengers would be able to keep the bloodthirsty monster in control and prevent her from killing anyone else." The look she gave the Avengers made it clear that the monster she is talking about is Wanda. "And besides, I want my baby to meet her Godsister." Pepper said calmly as she waits for Tony to calm Regina down before approaching them. "Hello Regina, do you remember me?" She asked softly as she held her hold out for Regina to sniff.

Regina turns to study the female human, her body language suggests that she means no harm and she has her pup with her so she doubts she'll suddenly attack her or the small human. She leans forward and sniffs the female human's hand before giving it a gentle lick while wagging her tail.

Pepper smiles softly as she walks closer. "This is your Godsister, Regina. Her name is Rose."

Regina wag her tail harder when she has a better look at the pup. She nuzzles the pup before gently resting her head over the pup.

Rose whine softly as she is woken up from her nap and was about to cry when she saw two dark brown eyes surrounded by black fur. She blinks her tears away as she reaches out to touch the fur and coo softly at how soft it is.

Regina wags her tail happily as she leant closer to the hand as the pup pat her.

Happy and Rhodey walk up towards them next and Regina happily welcome them with a soft bark. 

"She is very calm, almost like a domestic dog instead of a wild wolf." Bruce said as he walks towards them, he was a little nervous and worried that Hulk will come out and scare Regina but he has been calm the whole time so he decided that it would be safe.

Regina glances towards Bruce with narrow eyes, that human looks calm but she senses something dangerous inside of him. Everyone seems to trust him though so she let herself relax and let the human pat her alone with the pup.

The peace is broken by Fury stomping into the room. "We need her changed back right now!" He growled. "The attack on North Korea was just a distraction, Loki's goal was The United Kingdom. The whole country is covered with mist that no one is able to enter and we aren't able to contact anyone in there."

"You will be disappointed, only Loki knows how to undo the spell," Thor said as he stood up. "But I would go take a look at mist to see if I can dispel it."

"No need. I will make change her back and make us tell us how to do it." Wanda growled as she throws Regina out of Tony's arms and against the other side of the room before forcefully changing her back with her magic.

Regina growl at Wanda at first and was about to attack her when a painful feeling shot through her body and she howls in pain. 

Thor holds his arm out to stop Tony from running to help his daughter. "I know it's painful to watch but if you stop her now it will not end well for Regina." He said as he looks down at Tony with pity in his eyes.

Bruce has to take a deep breath to keep himself calm and keep Hulk from coming out.

Pepper hand Rose to Happy and ask him to take her home when Rose started crying, she is going to stay to help Tony and Regina, however, she can. 

The transformation was slow and painful and by the time it is over Regina is laying on the ground shaking in pain.

Tony immediately rush to her side and wrap his jacket around her naked body before hugging her closely to his body. "It's alright now, Baby. I'm here." He whispered softly as he gently stroke her hair.

No one expected to hear a deep male laughter coming from Regina but Thor immediately recognize the voice. "Brother, what did you do to her?" He narrowed his eyes as he took a step forward, ready for a fight.

"She was right, that witch is unstable but predictable." 'Regina' said as she pushed Tony off of her as she stood up and take a step back. "I was right about the one you call Regina, she is worth keeping around." The smirk does not sit well on her childlike face but the most disturbing is her eyes, no longer dark brown but the same shade of green as Loki's magic. "Oh and don't bother trying anything 'Witch' your power came from the mind stone in my Scepter and does not belong to you."

Wanda tried to use her magic but no matter what she did it never show itself. "What did you do to me!?" She yelled in anger.

"I took back what was mine but it seems that I took more than just that." Loki grinned widely. "Tell me, did you tell anyone that you are the mastermind behind Ultron's creation? I have to say that I am surprised that Stark is forced to take all the blame while you are set free instead of locked up."

"What are you talking about, Brother?" Thor walks closer to Loki. He did not notice Wanda shaking in fear but Fury sure did and he wonders what Loki is talking about.

"Oh? She didn't tell anyone?" Loki glance towards Tony. "Well, I guess you wouldn't have told them what you saw either."

Tony grind his teeth as he clutches his fists. "Let my daughter go." He hissed.

Loki ignored Tony as he turns back to his brother. "She showed him his greatest fear, leading humanity down the path to global destruction. It was quite painful to see, especially when you have your own daughter die in your arms. But then again she made that part of your fear a reality didn't she?" He said that last part while looking at Tony, who is looking away for everyone so they won't see the pain in his eyes.

"She let Stark take my Scepter in hopes that Stark would create something that would lead to his own self-destruction." Loki shakes his head. "It is sad to think that a man like Stark with this kind of fear would be seen as the bad guy and the woman who will let herself be experimented on and caused so many deaths is the good guy." He turns back to Tony with a sweet smile that looks beautiful on Regina. "So how about it, Stark? Join my army, you will be my right-hand man, I will not let anyone treat you like the so-called heroes had and your daughter would be safe and happy." He holds his hand out to Tony. "All you have to do is join me."

"Enough with your nonsense, Brother! Return Regina to us this instead!" Thor's loud voice thunder through the room as he steps between Tony and Loki. "I will not allow you to mess with Tony any longer!"

"Tsk. Spoilsport. Fine, you can have her back. You idiots would mess up and drive them to me anyway, all I have to do is wait." The green fade out of Regina's eyes and she falls into Thor's arms unconscious.

Tony step around Thor and gently stroke Regina's cheek. "What's going to happen now?"

"She will be placed under observation until we are certain that there aren't anymore spells on her." Fury turns to glare at Wanda. "Maximoff will be locked up while we investigate the claims Loki had made." He pinches the bridge of his nose, he knew he shouldn't have let her on the team, now it is coming to bite his ass and he is going to have to clear both Starks names.

 

//Burn the witch! Burn the witch! Burn the witch!


End file.
